


In Which Frank Is Not A Werewolf

by NotRyanRoss



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character, trans!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRyanRoss/pseuds/NotRyanRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because now someone had pointed it out Gerard had remembered he and his brother's boyfriend was, in fact, transgender, and that came with problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Frank Is Not A Werewolf

// _A/N: yes, Gerard's comic is a reference to the Nightmare!Verse._

###

It wasn't the skipping school that alerted them to what was wrong. Gerard hadn't even noticed Frank wasn't here, assumed he was out spray painting buildings with skulls or something. Oddly enough, Mikey hadn't picked up on it either and he was far more perceptive than his older brother. Whether they were bad boyfriends or just really oblivious was up for discussion.

They'd both been caught up in their own shit, Gerard with his large array of artworks to finish and send to that gallery and Mikey with work. They both texted Frank, sure, and they hadn't seen him in a couple of days but that was normal too. Sometimes they wouldn't get together for a week, and it wasn't like Frank was a stickler for staying at school anyway.

Ray had been the one to alert them to the problem, funnily enough. They'd been sitting in the cafeteria, Mikey staring off into space and Gerard next to him, sketching furiously. He'd just thought of a new comic idea, one where people had to go into this dream world to retrieve parts of souls. The main character was a shy drummer guy with bright red hair, he liked it already.

"Do you think Frank's a werewolf?"

Ray's question basically came out of nowhere.

Mikey snorted and nearly choked on his bottle of coke. Gerard managed to tear his eyes away from the drawings of rotting flesh and red eyes in front of him. "What?"

Ray shrugged. "He disappears for a couple of days every month, dude. Then he comes back looking like the dead. What's up?"

Mikey frowned. "Every month?"

"Yeah, I'm keeping track of it in my head, you know? Every twenty-eight days or so he just disappears off the face of the earth-"

Gerard paled. Oh, shit. Was it that time again?

"And I think he could be a werewolf, you know- hey, where are you guys going?"

"I'm a horrible boyfriend," Gerard hissed to Mikey as they walked out of the school. Yes, they were skipping, but it was okay because they were horrible boyfriends, the worst of the worst.

Mikey didn't look very phased by this situation, even though Gerard knew he was worried internally. "Yeah, you are," he agreed.

"So are you!"

Mikey's mouth twitched. "He might just be sick, you know. Or a werewolf."

" _Mikey_ ," Gerard groaned.

Because now someone had actually pointed it out, Gerard had remembered that his boyfriend was in fact transgender, and had a very painful time every month or so. It was easy to forget about it, because he didn't care because it was _Frank_ , but Frank himself was sensitive. He always forgot to take off his binder on these days, sometimes had full-blown panic attacks because his body wasn't doing the right things. And Gerard hadn't even thought about it at all, hadn't realised-

"Hi, Mrs Iero," Mikey greeted as the woman answered the front door. Gerard flailed his hands a little at both of them worriedly.

Linda, much like her son's younger boyfriend, didn't seem to be displaying any emotion, and wasn't surprised they were here. It was fairly normal for her to find one or both Way brothers at her front door, even at weird times of the day. "Hello Mikey, Gerard. Come on in, Frankie's in bed."

"Is he okay?" Gerard knew he sounded panicked, but this was probably a bad thing for Frank, a Very Bad Thing. As much of an adult as Frank liked to pretend he wasn't, he was extremely volatile during this time.

"You'd think he'd be over it. Every woman gets their period, but he's a drama queen about it," Linda said flippantly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mikey's jaw clench a little. Because if that was his mother's reaction, well...

"Alright, we'll just..." Gerard didn't finish his sentence, just slid a few fingers through Mikey's belt loops and dragged him along, down the hallway.

Frank's shallow breathing was loud, too loud in his small room, too panicked to be normal when Gerard nudged the door open. Shit. He didn't even see Frank at first, probably because he was bundled up in about five layers and curled into the corner of the bed. All of him that could be seen was a tuft of dark hair poking from the covers. And that breathing, Christ, Gerard was more than a little worried.

"Frankie," Gerard breathed, but Mikey had already pushed past him into the room.

Gerard watched as the younger Way brother strode over to Frank, somehow found a pale hand in the sheets and held it, muttering something he couldn't hear to the lump of bedcovers. Mikey's voice was gentle in that way purely reserved for Frank's sessions of body dysmorphia and when Gerard went sober for the first time. Frank's head popped out of the covers, and even from here the bruises under his eyes were visible in his pale face.

He looked like crap, frankly.

Gerard shuffled a little closer, shutting the door again gently as Mikey coaxed their boyfriend out of his cocoon. He wasn't quite sure what Mikey was doing until he got closer and saw Frank huff out a breath as Mikey lifted his jumper to look at the chest binder. Gerard wondered if it was fused to his skin at this point, because if Frank had one fault it was that he never took off his binder when he was supposed to.

"Frank...when did you last take this off?"

Frank didn't meet his eyes. "Dunno. Yesterday?"

Mikey tapped Frank's thigh once, not taking no for an answer (not that Frank was fighting him at all) and the smaller boy lifted his arms obediently for his hoodie to be removed. It was set aside and Gerard immediately sat down and pulled his boyfriend closer. He looked so very small like this, pale and sick and Gerard wasn't imagining that trembling. Mikey began the job of unclipping the binder from Frank's chest while Gerard settled next to them, planting a kiss against his slightly sweaty forehead.

He didn't miss the way Frank shuddered when the binder was lifted off of his skin. Usually there was next to no problem with the fact he was trans; most people at school didn't know, and it wasn't like Frank was afraid to fight any rude people. But this would kind of obviously be a weak point and Gerard didn't know why they hadn't thought of it before today, hadn't kept track of the calendar.

Gerard gently ran his fingers over the red marks the binder had left. It looked painful, and he found himself looking at the jar they kept in Frank's room labelled 'HORMONE MONEY :)'. He patted Frank's ribs softly, stroked at the overheated skin and kissed his cheek. Frank blinked up at him blearily, one hand clutching at his lower stomach. On the other side of him, Mikey folded up the binder and left it on the floor, giving Frank back his hoodie and exiting the room.

"You don't have to come and baby me every month just because I'm on my period, you know," Frank said.

"I know. But we want to help," Gerard replied simply. "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit."

Mikey came back with a handful of painkillers and a glass, and as Gerard held it dutifully while Frank moved, started rearranging the sheets. Frank swallowed the pills without much fanfare, and Gerard helped him back into his hoodie. They both watched as Mikey tossed his own jeans somewhere on the other side of the room and rolled onto the bed, sitting his glasses on the bedside table.

"Back in bed, Frank," he ordered.

Frank sighed heavily but acquiesced, gingerly lowered himself down so he was lying on his side, and Gerard held his breath when there was a tiny wince of pain. Mikey seemed determined to make sure he was comfortable, though, and wrapped an arm around Frank the minute he was close enough, spooning up behind him. Frank let out a shuddering breath as Mikey dropped a kiss on the back of his neck.

Gerard sprawled out next to them but then received a weak but still displeased look as the denim of his jeans rubbed against Frank's bare leg. He wriggled around and managed to kick them off to the bottom of the bed before rolling closer to Frank and Mikey, pressing a hand against Frank's stomach lightly and rubbing. Frank's breathing started to sound less panicked, more sleepy. Gerard relaxed a little at that.

"You two sure know how to treat a guy," Frank mumbled into Gerard's collarbone, words slurring together tiredly. Mikey snorted.

"We're here to make sure you look after yourself, you idiot."

Mikey didn't get a reply, and Gerard smiled at him when he realised Frank had fallen asleep. Which was good, because he probably hadn't slept before this. Frank had said before that he felt unsafe during this time, but squished between the Way brothers he seemed happy enough, breathing softly with Mikey wrapped around him and Gerard in front. Gerard looked down and looked at the way Frank's eyelashes fanned out over the purple and grey under his eyes.

"Maybe...we're not bad boyfriends after all," Gerard ventured. "He didn't kick us out."

Mikey rolled his eyes.


End file.
